King Edmund
King Edmund is the last Dark King of the uninhabitable Dark Kingdom and the father of none other than Eugene Fitzherbert, whom he and his wife had named Horace. Twenty-five years ago, his wife and queen had perished from the supreme dark powers of the ancient and almighty Moonstone but not before she gave birth to their only child; a son whom he had sent away for safety, as did all of his subjects. Background 25 years ago, King Edmond ruled the Dark Kingdom with his beloved wife and queen until her tragic demise due exposure of the Moonstone's supreme destructive power. In the aftermath, he had ordered his subjects to leave and never return, even his newborn child whom he entrusted to a handmaiden. Physical Appearance Just like his long-lost son, Eugene, he has dark brown hair, a smolder, mustache and tan skin. History When his kingdom came overrun with the black rocks, he tried to destroy the opal in hopes that it would stop the rocks, but when it failed he ordered Quirin and Adira to leave and keep others from finding what remained of their home. Season Two His loyal subject Hector, member of the Brotherhood, had informed Princess Rapunzel and her allies of King Edmund and his desire to keep the immense dark power of the Moonstone hidden from the world, which proved a failure when it was taken and merged with Cassandra. Appearances Season Two * Beyond the Walls of Corona (debut; flashback) * Rapunzel and the Great Tree (flashback; cameo) * Destinies Collide (actual debut) Season Three * Rapunzel's Return, Part 1 * Return of the King * Cassandra's Revenge * Flynnposter * Once a Handmaiden... * Plus est en Vous, Part 1 * Plus est en Vous, Part 2 * Plus est en Vous, Part 3 (final appearance) Quotes Twenty-Five Years Ago * "This stone has destroyed too many lives!! It stops today!!" * "I was a fool. It cannot be destroyed. Our only hope is to keep its power from the world." * "You must leave this castle, keep anyone from finding it. Anyone who seeks out this opal must be stopped." * "Everyone must leave, now!!" * "I said...everyone." Season Two * "The interlopers still approach. We got work to do." * "I will not fight you. I am your father!!" * "I sent my most trusted soldiers into the world to ensure this power be kept a secret. For if it ever fell into the wrong hands, it would mean certain doom." * "Welcome home." * "It's your eyes. I can tell a lot by looking at a man's eyes." * "See what I have to work with?" * "This is an off day for me. This doesn't usually happen." * "I have nothing to say to you, Adira!!" * "No one must enter that room!!" * "Sundrop or not, she must never enter that room!!" * "It can't be." * "For centuries, my ancestors have vowed to protect this threshold. And now their spirits have a risen to hold that oath." * "Our family is just...awful." * "It's up to you now." Season Three * "My son, I have dedicated my entire life to protecting-" * "I must find a way to soften this blow." * "Oh, hello, Son." * "After our rather unfortunate run in with the family recently, I wanted to ensure you got this. It's a priceless heirloom that has been passed down for generations. It's our family sash." * "I suppose I should leave. (to himself) Although I'm actually hoping they'll invite me to stay." * "Oh no, I really shouldn't." * "Well, who is this old pile of bones to argue with a princess?" * "Somebody stole the sash!!?" * "I will not leave Corona until our family sash is safety recovered." * "Indeed. Horace is your given name. Did I not mention that before?" * "That's the spirit! This joint may actually prove quite fun." * "Whatever you say, Horace." * "You called me Dad!!" * "It's one of my favorite's, you know." * "Relax, Princess. He doesn't suspect a thing. How could he? He has no idea today is his real birthday. I even avoided thinking about it around him. Now, high-five Frederic to show comrodory." * "I sent him away as a babe and his whole life was lie." * "No, no. You're twenty-six years old today." * " Trivia * Like his son, he uses a special facial expression to effect other's decisions. * As with the powerful fairy Maleficent, he has a small crow as his only friend and confidant. * Ironically, his long-lost son called him "a ray of sunshine" when, in fact, he hailed from the kingdom that harbored the great heavenly force of the Moon Category:Kings Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Royalty Category:Article stubs Category:Parents